Jessica
by SDJ
Summary: There's a new girl at Kadik academy and the gang just happens to be on her welcome wagon. But somethings wrong within their ranks and what happens when Ulrich and Odd's feeling get thrown in the mix? Just a normal day at Kadik academy for the team of teen
1. Jessica

Oi guys! Hows it? This is just a CL fic that I wrote for my friend a year ago and she wanted me to upload it. Which also means I have to type it up :d. But youknow, sok. She loves CL so shrugs. Please enjoy.

P.S. Jessica is my friends name, that's where I got the name

**Jessica**

Ch. 1

The child ran threw the dark woods, barely clothed in the ripped shreds of black covering her chest and hips. She stumbled across a paved path threw the forest-surrounded park. Suddenly there were people all around her "Excuse me miss, are you ok?" "Oh,no look at you!" "What happened?" "We saw a light in the forest, were you over there?" Suddenly the girl shrieked and pushed herself off the ground. She turned and ran in terror. A few people tried to go after her but she easily outran them. She was fast and it was suddenly quite dark, as if a fog had just come in.

She ran down the sidewalk until she came to an archway. She looked up at the archway and spoke, reading the sign. "Kadik Academy." She moaned as she felt something push at her mind. She put her hands on the sides of her head and walked threw the archway until she felt the pressure decrease until it dissapeared completely. "That's it. I'll begin my new life _here_." She whispered as she walked into the midst of the buildings that were Kadik Academy. She dropped to her knees and pulled a knife she had managed to keep a grip on. She brought it to her shoulders and cut threw her long dirty blond hair, leaving it shoulder length. The knife was thrown into the bushes to stick into a tree behind them. She fell forward and whispered before the darkness took her. "Return to the past...now."

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1- since jess would kill me for stopping here. XD

"Good morning! Did you get my coffee Odd?"

"Sure did. Here ya go." Odd said handing the pink-haired teenager a stirofoam cup. She snatched and drained half before coming up for air. Odd grinned. "You know it's strange how you could go from eating nothing at all to a caffeine-fiend. Do you have to drink that every morning?" Aelita grinned back then pressed the cup to her cheek, stroking it's side. "Don't listen to the eeevil people my precciousss, they just don't understand us." The group laughed, except for one brooding figure leaning against a tree. "So where's Yumi?"

"Um...with William." Odd murmured. Suddenly Ulrich's hot choclate was thrown behind him, missing the trash (for once). "She's not with him! They're just friends!" Ulrich yelled. There was a pause and Jeremy finally spoke. "We didn't mean it like that Ulrich." Ulrich looked at them suprised. He then turned and stormed off.

"Hey guys have you heard?" the three teenagers remaining turned to look at the two girls running towards them. Millie and Tamia (sp?) ran up to them. "Have you heard!"

"Heard what?" Odd asked.

"There's a new girl at Kadik Academy! Rumor has it she showed up this morning passed out in the square! She's at the nurse's right now. She hasen't woken up and know one knows who she is! They called the police and everything!" with that newsflash the duo turned and ran off, probably to report the news to someone else.

Aelita turned to Jeremy who already had his laptop out. "No activated towers. It's not Xana."

"Then it's not our problem. C'mon, class is gonna start soon." Odd said.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Ulrich kiched a rock along as he walked. He really shouldn't have yelled at his friends. It wasn't like it was there fault Yumi had been hanging more and more around William lately. Stupid, 'Love makes me crazy' fruit. (lol, no offense to William-I like him-but Ulrich doesn't) As fate would have it, Ulrich chose that moment to look to his right. He stopped breathing and his heart skipped a beat at what he saw. He could almost hear his world shatter as he shamelessly stared at the woman who had stolen his heart, wrapped in the tight grip of another man. Their lips locked together in a kiss. Yumi Ishiyama must've felt Ulrich's eye's on her because she pulled away from William and spotted him. She looked suprised for a moment then she called his name.

The sound of her voice must've broken Ulrich out of his daze and he turned to run. Yumi easily caught up with the broken boy. She grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Ulrich!" He slapped her hand away "Don't touch me!"

"Ulrich, stop this!"

"No! I won't stop! I have the right to be mad! With you two...you two...god I can't even say it!"

"Why do you have the right to be mad! It's not like you're my _boyfriend_. It's not like I betrayed you!"

He stared at her for a moment then turned and started to walk away. Yet Yumi's voice caught him. "Unless...Unless there's something...you want to tell me..."

Ulrich paused in his steps for just a moment. Was this his chance? Was she asking? In the end Ulrich made his decision. "...Why don't you head back to William. He'll probably want to see you." Yumi watched Ulrich walk away and heard the bell ring. But suddenly if sounded very far away.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

OK so this, as previously stated is for Jess. Hope you enjoy. Please review!

P.S. You win Jess. She can stay.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo guys, how's it. Well I updated Jess! NO more nagging! You nagger you. Ok so here's the next chapter, and btw the name of this fic is subject to change but if it does I'll be sure to tell all who leave their e-mail addresses or review ok! Just so you don't get messed up.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... at all...I need a job.

**Ch. 2 Pained**

Ulrich walked into his room and pressed his back to the door. There was no way to descibe how much that had hurt...but he had had it. He was tired of being jerked around and hurt by Yumi. She never knew how much it hurt to see her without being able to tell her how much he cared for her, much less seeing her with another guy, and then seeing her...he couldn't even think it. He slid down the door and placed a hand over his face. His head hurt, he didn't feel well. He wouldn't go to first period. Ulrich knew that Odd would find an excuse. He sighed and dragged himself into his bed, intent on sleeping there till his headache was gone.

-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

"Yumi?" Yumi Ishiyama turned and looked at William. He was standing behind her and looking at her with a questioning look on his face. Yumi turned in the opposite direction and ran. She was too tired to deal with this. She ran to the girls room and into a dark blue stall. She plopped down on the ground and closed her eyes. She buried her face in her hands. What had made her do that? Last thing she remembered she was just talking with William, then all of a sudden she could feel Ulrich's gaze and she was in William's arms. She closed her fist and it flew into the stall wall. She sighed.

All of a sudden she gasped and gripped her chest. Her heart fluttered in her chest and her throat tightened. She was able to pull herself onto her knees, gasping for air. Her head fell backwards and she tried to speak, to scream but no sound came. She couldn't breath and her mind was going fuzzy. Darkness was taking her over, her mind going blank. Yumi Ishiyama collapsed on the bathroom floor in total darkness.

-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

_Darkness. That's all Ulrich could see in all directions. His voice echoed when he spoke. "Huh? Where am I? Hello?" Ulrich noticed a faint light in front of him, it was steadily becoming stronger as the source came closer to him. Ulrich squinted and when it was close enough he noticed in amazement that the figure was a girl. And the light radiating from her body was not light but fire! Her body was covered in a light blue fire, but she was not getting burnt! The woman had short black hair and she was staring at him. She was clad in a strange outfit. A midriff, short-sleeved black shirt had light blue flames flying up from her shoulders, flickering and snapping. She had a short cheerleader-style skirt. It's top layer was black and when she moved the skirt split a bit to reveal the light blue firey coloring inside. She had two silver Suns on each earring. And, as previously stated, her entire body was eliciting light blue flames. "Wh-who are you?"_

_"My name...is Jessica."_

_"What are you doing here? What am I doing here!"_

_"You are here because you have something I need. Something only someone like you can have."_

_"M-me?" _

**_Bang _**"Ulrich! Wake up, Ulrich!" Ulrich sat up quickly and he looked blearily around his room. He noticed a panting Odd next to him. "Odd? What's up?"

"It's Yumi. She was found passed out in the bathroom!"

"Y-Yumi!" Ulrich threw himself from his bed and started grabbing discarded shirts. "She's in the infirmary. Come quickly." Odd turned on his heel and ran ahead. Ulrich dressed quickly and stopped in the mirror before leaving. He took a shaky breath. 'What a weird dream.'he thoughtHe shook his head, trying to clear his head and runed on his heel. He ran out of his room but wasn't a foot from the door when soething hit him hard. He kept his balance but the person he had just been trown into didn't. She fell backwards on her bottom. "Ow." She murmured, rubbing her head. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." He reached down and took her hand, pulling her to her feet. "Are you allright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern Ulrich." She raised her head to look at him and Ulrich's breath caught. This girl had short black hair and a silver sun in each ear. Light blue powder was slipped across her eyelids. Her lips held the same color. "H-how did you know--"

"She only has a short time." Ulrich stared at her with wide eye's. He had so many questions to ask her but now wasn't the time. He ran past her as fast as he could, not having to ask who only had a short time. The girl watched him run off, then sighed. "I really wanted to talk to you...oh well. I'll talk to you later." she smiled.

-1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2-

Ulrich threw himself into the infirmary. "Yumi?" Ulrich froze. Yumi was standing a few feet in front of him, looking at him. "Oh...Hi, Ulrich."

"Yumi? But I thought..." He looked at Odd, Jeremy and Aelita for help. Jeremy walked forward and in turn Aelita came with him. He flicked his head toward the exit and they all left, leaving Odd and Yumi alone in the room. Jeremy spoke first, still gripping his girlfriend's hand. "We didn't see her in class so we went to look for her. Aelita found her in the girls room. She was unconcious, Ulrich. But the nurse can't find anything wrong with her. When we found her she was breathing but we couldn't wake her up. She was so out of it, Ulrich. She had an oxygen mask and she could barely breath, Aelita had to give her mouth-to-mouth bc we were afraid she would stop breathing. But all of a sudden she woke up, pulled off the mask and asked what was going on. That was only a few seconds ago and now she's perfectly fine! Something's wrong Ulrich and I need to get to my laptop quick."

"Don't you have it?"

"No, I ran out so quickly that I forgot it. It's in my room."

"So go get it. We'll stay with Yumi."

"No. Odd needs to come with me in case this is Xana. If he's done something to her we'll need to get to the factory ASAP."

"...Alright. I'll stay with her."

"You have to bring her to your room-now. If she has another attack you can sustain her life long enough to get her to the nurses and if Xana comes for her everyone around here might get hurt. This is the only way."

"Grr. Fine. Let's get her out of here." Jeremy nodded and they walked back into the room. Aelita put her arm around Yumi's shoulder. Yumi smiled at the 'hug'. The three boys knew that Aelita was actually making sure her friend didn't fall. Ulrich opened the door to the infirmary and walked into the hall. He turned to watch his friends walk out of the room but stopped in mid-turn. He glared at the man running down the hall. "Yumi!" William cried. Said girl looked up as William came to a stop in front of her, gasping for air. "I heard about what happened. Are you okay!"

"Yes. Thanks to my friends." She beamed at Aelita who smiled. Then she went to thank the rest of her friends, turning just in time to see Ulrich walk away and down the hall.

-2-1-2-1-1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2

Ok so the chapters still small but I have dishes to put away and anime to watch until I drag myself into bed about 2 tomorrow morning. So here you go Jess-neechan! Please Review!


End file.
